My Sweet Cinderella
by RenegadeMuse
Summary: Nathaniel, Sweet Amoris' perfect student body president is about to get the shock of his life when he meets Silver Montgomery, the girl from the wrong side of the tracks. The two find themselves inexplicably drawn together, but the shadows of their pasts are intent on keeping them apart. A badass princess and a not so perfect prince. Its a Cinderella story with a sweet twist.


**I don't own any of the original Characters, this story is purely fictional and for entertainment only.**

 _If you've ever lived in a small town, you'll know that there aren't many options when it comes to high schools. In the sweet little town of Amoris, there were three high schools to choose from—sorta. If you lived north of the Sorbet River, where the houses were large, the yards even larger, and the grass was always green, then you would attend Sweet Amoris High. If you happened to excel at sports, academics, or anything in between, then you had the choice to attend Pavlova Academy —regardless of which side of the River you lived on. And if you happened to live south of the Sorbet River, and had no exceptional talents, then you would attend South Amoris High. South Amoris students live on the poor side of the River, where homes are tiny, families are large, and the education system fails at a rapid rate. This is the way it has been since Carlyle Amoris founded our quaint little town. At least it was, until today._

The hiss of the bus stopping in front of me snapped me out of my grim thoughts. The doors opened to the already fully seated bus. As I stepped on I gave my fellow passengers a one over, they were all obviously high school students like me. Most of them seemed to be first years, their excitement still evident on their faces—despite it being the second month of school— their brand-new backpacks stuffed full of binders and books. The older students preferred to carry as little as possible, the girls choosing a purse over a backpack and the boys carrying a single binder and a pen they would lose by the first period.

As the bus doors closed behind me I leaned up against the railing, my trusty black satchel resting against my leg. I could feel the eyes of my fellow passengers all drawn to me, and then the whispers began. I hit play on my iPod and Beethoven's Sonata 14's soothing melody rushed over me. Through the music, I could pick out bits of conversation.

… _Her hair is s…. the tattoos on her le….I bet she's from…..transfer stu….._

I turned up the volume and lost myself to the music.

My stop was the last before the bus drove into the centre of town towards the high school. I could feel the bus begin to slow, I turned and in front of me was Sweet Amoris High. I stepped off the bus, nodding lightly to the driver as I passed. I walked through the courtyard ignoring the obvious fuss I was causing amongst the students and headed straight to the front office. I approached the secretary who waved me into the principal's office. The principal was an elderly woman wearing a pink suit, her grey hair tied neatly into a bun.

"Ahh you must be Miss Montgomery, Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School" she smiled, "Please take a seat" she indicated to the chairs in front of her desk.

I sat in the chair nearest to me, "Thank you"

"Now I understand your situation is quite unique, so as requested you are exempted from joining an after-school club," she shuffled through the papers in front of her.

"Thank you" I repeated, not quite sure what else to say. My nerves were already shot from my walk through the courtyard.

"For your Schedule and student ID you can head over to the student council room. Nathanial, our student body president takes care of all new transfer students. He'll be expecting you," she smiled again, "down the hall the second door on the left"

"Thank you," I said for a third time, _Oh my gosh, what am I saying?_ I mentally berated myself.

She chuckled lightly. "My so polite!" I blushed, quickly exiting the room.

I stepped into the student council room, rapping my knuckles against the doorframe lightly. "Hello" I called out.

On one side of the room, the desks were arranged in an oval, on the other a row of computers and other equipment. Several students occupying the room turned to look at me, A pretty girl with sky blue eyes and wavy brown hair walked over to me.

"Hi, can I help you?" She smiled sweetly, though I noticed her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hi, I'm here to see Nathaniel" As I said his name her smile wavered slightly. _Strange_ , I thought.

"Of course, one moment" she turned, "Nathaniel, there's someone here to see you."

He strode over confidently, his broad shoulders swaying with each step. As he looked up our eyes locked on to each other. I was captured, no _lost_ in a pool of honey, flecks of green floating in their golden depths. My heart pounded in my chest, and I prayed my face wouldn't light up like a red light.

"Hello, I'm Nathanial, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Silver Montgomery" I responded. "I'm the new transfer student".


End file.
